Voyeur
by Sic Et Non
Summary: When Bella Swan sees something she shouldn’t she can’t help her response, and Edward Cullen can’t help but take that response to the next level.


Voyeur

AN – Okay folks, I know I should be working on TTG and NWC, and trust me I am, nect chap of NWC will be in the queue after this one but I had to write this. It's unlike anything I've written before and I'm kinda proud of it. I hope you guys like. And please, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer – I own nothing, I'm just borrowing characters to have some fun.

WARNING – This story contains explicit material, for adult readers only. If you are not of the legal age, please turn away as this is not for your eyes.

***

When Bella Swan sees something she shouldn't she can't help her response, and Edward Cullen can't help but take that response to the next level.

***

Bella Swan sighed and glanced round her semi disrupted apartment. It had been a long night and as much as she loved entertaining her friends, now all she was looking forward to doing was curling up in bed and sleeping for the next several hours.

A chinking sound from the kitchen reminded her that she wasn't alone and that her job right now was to tidy up, not sleep. Sighing again, she began straightening the cushions on the couch, a small smile forming as she remembered how they'd gotten into that state just an hour or so ago. Even if they did leave chaos in their wake, Bella couldn't deny that she and her friends always had fun. Except, it would perhaps be more fun if they stayed and helped clear up. Still, not everyone had left, as the noise from the kitchen indicated.

Moving to draw the blinds across her ceiling high glass windows, which gave her apartment such a clear view of the surrounding area, Bella couldn't help but peek from the corner of her eye at the body moving around the small space.

Edward Cullen. He was one of her very best friends; they could talk about anything and everything. She'd known him for several months now, having been introduced to him by her best friend Alice Brandon, and he'd become an almost constant in her life since then. And yet, there was always something there. Something on the edge of her consciousness, that didn't want to be acknowledged yet; something between them.

They had moments, times when the air between them seemed to crackle with energy, electricity almost. A heat seemed to spread from him to her and in those moments, it was as if he were a complete stranger.

A stranger with eyes full of heat and a stare that trapped her.

She dreamt of those eyes, of him. It was as if she could only think of him that way when asleep and her dreams more than made up for it. Almost every night, in her dreams, he'd bring another of her deepest fantasies to life and she often woke with the aftershocks still causing her body to tremble.

Shaking her head, Bella reached up to grab the tie for the blinds whilst looking out at the night sky. When what she was seeing finally registered, she froze.

Across the way, in the apartment directly opposite hers were a couple in full view. A naked couple; an amorous, naked couple.

Bella felt her breath catch and knew she should turn away. But she didn't. She watched as the blond man's head slowly moved to the far side of the woman's torso as his hand crept up the other side. The red headed woman threw her head back and Bella could almost hear her gasp of pleasure. Her own breasts grew heavy as she imagined the sensations the man was causing.

"Bella, what are .... Ah." Edward's voice startled her and Bella made to turn around but his body, suddenly directly behind hers, blocked her in. She felt him lean towards her, his body forcing hers forward, and nuzzle her hair.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, almost casually, and Bella gasped. His voice was deep, husky and something she'd never heard before. She made to turn again but his arms came up, caging her in.

"No Bella, you have to finishing watching the show. After all, you're enjoying it so much." His right hand moved up from its place by her hip and flicked her nipple. Bella gasped, the sensation rocketing through her, and looked to her reflection in the glass. Both her nipples were standing tall and proud, telling the world she was aroused.

"Hmm, such a lovely sound, I want to hear it again," and he flicked her other nipple. Bella gasped and closed her eyes but both her nipples being squeezed caused them to fly open again.

"Don't close your eyes, you'll miss the show," his voice was darkly amused but full of authority and almost automatically Bella's gaze returned to the couple opposite them. The blonds' head was now buried between the red head's thighs, her own hands on her breasts as her mouth hung open in pleasure.

"I never thought you'd be so aroused by something like this, though I must admit I've dreamt of it," as he talked, in that crushed velvet voice, Edward moved her hair to one side and ran his nose up the column of her throat. "I've dreamed of you so much Bella, wanted you so much, that having you stand here so clearly aroused by something so naughty, it makes me so very," Edward pumped his hips forward and Bella whimpered as his erection rocked into her ass, "_hard_."

She had to agree on that, he felt huge, hard and glorious behind her. She whimpered again as he continued to rock into her, her body humming and the throbbing between her legs growing.

"Do you want me, Bella? You're so aroused; I want that to be mine, to be because of me. Do you want it, Bella? A hard fuck against the glass? You're so aroused, I bet your juices will join mine and run down your thighs." He groaned and planted his mouth at the junction between her neck and shoulder. His words caused a moan and Bella cried out as he retaliated with two sharp tugs to her sensitive buds.

"Answer me, Bella. Say you want it, say you want me," his voice was full of command again and it just made Bella wetter. This was something she'd dreamed off, Edward unable to contain himself, taking her in heat and passion.

"Edward," she moaned, her breaths coming in pants now, "take me, please."

"Jesus," he groaned behind her, his lips latching on to her earlobe as his hands pulled at her tits. The throbbing was growing, her body so tightly strung she felt every sensation.

"I've told you not to close your eyes," he ordered thickly into her ear and Bella opened them quickly, not even realizing she'd closed them. "You're going to watch; after all it has such a lovely effect on you." She glanced up to see the other couple kissing fervently, both with hands on their partner's arousal. She groaned as Edward pumped into her again, pushing her at just the right spot into the panelling of the window seat that lined the window.

"Put your hands up, Bella." She obeyed the order quickly and felt Edward's fingers trail up her sides, taking her bra and shirt into his hands and pulling them upwards, leaving her torso bare. He breathed out a groan and Bella felt herself flush, her nipples tightening even more in the cooler air by the window.

"Now that is a view," Edward growled softly, taking Bella's hands in his and raising them to place them on the glass, causing her breasts to jut out. "Glorious," he breathed, attaching his lips to the sweet spot just below her ear. Bella moaned and threw her head back, but kept her eyes open. She felt his chuckle over her sensitive skin and shivered.

"Good girl, you're learning," he crooned, "I think that deserves a treat. Shall I make you come, Isabella? Your body is responding to me so well, shall I make you come by just touching your beautiful tits?" His hands were back on her breasts, skin on skin, touching, teasing, squeezing. Bella was full out panting now as her body quivered with the feelings. It was building that delicious feeling and she began to mewl as he took her higher.

"Please," she whimpered and his efforts seemed to double, pulling at her breasts almost painfully and squeezing them tight. Then he pinched them both, exactly at the same time and she fell apart, crying out his name.

"Bella," he groaned, continuing to touch her, not letting her body recover. She remained trembling, her body still at that heightened stage of pleasure. "What are they doing now?" She'd almost forgotten how this had started, who they were watching but she glanced up as she'd been told.

"Tell me, Bella," Edward ordered and Bella briefly wondered if she had the words. Everything about this seemed so surreal yet the throb humming through her body told her it was very real.

"She's returning the favour," she whispered breathily, her voice unsteady as Edward's lips and hands moved lower.

"What favour? What is she doing?"

"She's sucking on his cock. He's sitting down and she's kneeling in front of him, his hands are wrapped in her hair and his face . . . it looks like he's enjoying it." Bella panted the words and Edward's chest vibrated behind her as he chuckled.

"I just bet he is. I know, if I had your sweet, plump, pink lips wrapped around my cock I'd be in heaven. And your tongue, oh I can just imagine how talented you are with that. You'd let me fuck your pretty little mouth, wouldn't you Bella? And you know what, I bet you'd enjoy it just as much as I would, you're turning out to be such a naughty girl." His words ended with a growl and suddenly one of his hands wrapped around her chin, forcing her head around and crashing their lips together.

Bella moaned into the kiss, his lips plundering hers as his tongue probed for entry. She opened for him instantly, their tongues wrapping around each other before he dominated hers and began to move in and out in strong thrusts. His hips echoed the movement of his tongue and Bella whimpered as his hips pushed her higher and he tongue fucked her.

"God, your sounds," Edward panted as he broke the kiss, planting his lips and tongue on her collarbone as Bella wheezed for air. "I'll never get enough, Bella, not now I've had a taste. Christ Bella, you . . . I'm as hard as steel, feel what you've done to me." She could and if it was possible, it just made her hotter.

"I want to," she managed to moan out as he licked and sucked at her collar bone.

"Want to what?"

"Take you in my mouth, make you come down my throat." Edward bit down on her shoulder and Bella cried out.

"Fucking hell, Bella! Christ, I need you," Edward moved up to her ear again and panted into her ear. His warm, moist breath made goose bumps rise and Bella desperately rubbed her thighs together in an effort to help the throb. His hands gripped her hips and stilled her movements and Bella couldn't help the plea that left her lips. All she was met with was another of Edward's dark chuckles.

"You stopped watching, love, what are they doing now?" Again, it took Bella a few moments to focus enough to see and when she did she let out another gasp.

The couple in front of them were laid back on what could be a couch, with the blond on top and their moments leaving no doubt what they were doing. It was fast, their movements rough and jerky and as Bella watched the red head arched up, her mouth open in a scream as her partner continued to move above her.

"They . . . they're . . ." She couldn't say it and Edward's chest rumbled with laughter once again.

"I bet she's wet for him," Edward murmured in her ear. "I bet he's sliding in and out of her with ease, she's so wet. I wonder how wet you are for me," and then his fingers were there. Bella had been so distracted she hadn't even noticed that Edward had undone her pants. His fingers now danced around her ass before stopping on her clothed entranced.

"Fuck Bella, you've soaked through your panties." His fingers began to move, her hips instantly joining his rhythm and Bella felt the throb again. Then his fingers were gone, as were her underwear.

"I'm going to take you now," Edward breathed in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you up against this window and you're going to watch as they do the same." Bella let her forehead drop to the cool glass as his words washed over her, her eyes still on the other couple. The blond was still moving, his movements even harsher and the red head was clutching at him, her face scrunched up as she barrelled towards another climax.

"She's had two so far and this one will be her last, her partners done for the night. But you, oh when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk." He growled the last word as he slammed into her from behind and Bella couldn't help but cry out. He was long, hard and thick, already filling her in all the right places and Bella felt the throbbing take over her.

"You're so tight, and wet . . . fuck, Bella, you're so wet . . . for me, for this . . . fuck."

He thrust into her over and over, pressing her forward so her breasts brushed across the cold glass. The sensations made her tighten instantly; her climax washing through her but Edward didn't stop. If anything he moved faster, harder and soon Bella was pressed fully against the glass, her torso flush against the cool frame as her ass stuck out across the seat.

She was sobbing with the pleasure, crying Edward's name as he pounded into her. His grip tightened on her hips and she knew he was close, knew she'd come again and then she was begging him, wanting it all.

"Edward, please . . . harder, faster . . . please, I can't . . ."

"Bella," he groaned, one of his hands fisting her hair as the other gripped her waist harder. His movements became rough jerks, the power behind them pressing her forward and then he was jerking inside of her, triggering her own climax.

"Edward," she howled his name as the sensations flooded through her, his body still moving in hers and then his hand was on her clit, rubbing furiously and Bella began to cry.

"I can't . . . it's too much, please . . . I can't . . . Oh god . . . Edward," he pinched her clit and she screamed as her body arched, quivered as the orgasm washed through her and her body seized up. She was shaking as she collapsed to the ground, her body still trembling with aftershocks as her brain fervently tried to catch up.

She couldn't help the whimper as he slid out of her, his arms cradling her to his chest. She could feel slight trembles from his chest and felt a small smile form. He was just as out of it as she was. Holy crow, she'd never come that hard before, or that many times. She felt sated and warm, with tiny jolts of pleasure still running up and down her spine.

"Bella," Edward whispered in her ear, his voice soft and warm, recognizable once again. He turned her face with gentle fingers and began to kiss the tears that had leaked out away. Bella sighed and moved closer to him, happy when his arms tighten around her. He buried his head in her hair and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Christ Bella, I've never come so hard in my life," his whispered words pleased her and her smile grew bigger. "Fuck, I . . . no, I have to say it, I'm sorry Bella." At that she stiffened in his arms and finally turned to look at him.

His hair was in more of disarray than usual, with more colour in his cheeks and his lips looked slightly swollen. His eyes though, his gorgeous green eyes, held a twinkle and he looked at her with warmth. He looked as if he cared, so why was he apologizing? She just couldn't read him.

"That was the best sexual experience of my life, why are you apologizing to me?" Her voice was rough from her cries and the mixed emotions she was feeling. Had this been a onetime thing? She didn't want that, she wanted more. Much, much more.

"I . . . I just feel . . . fuck, Bella I just took you! Up against a window, for Christ's sake! Do you know how long I've wanted you? How many times I've dreamed of being inside you? And I just lose it, seeing you standing there, so aroused and with something I never expected of you. Fuck, it was like one of my darkest fantasies came to life right in front of me. I just couldn't resist. I had to have you, and I took advantage of you, just to get my way. I-"

"Stop," Bella ordered and this time it was her voice that held the command. She turned to face him full on, acknowledging his gasp with pleasure as his eyes traced her but not reacting to it.

"You didn't take me, I gave myself to you. I've never felt like that before, never done anything like that and for it to be with you, well just like you, it was as if one of my fantasies had come to life."

"You fantasize about me?" There was wonder in his voice and Bella felt her lips curl into a smile.

"Every night," she whispered and he groaned.

"You're killing me," he replied, running a hand through his hair and causing his muscles to ripple. Bella eyed him appreciatively, taking in his naked form for the first time and very much approving.

"I want you," she whispered as she leaned forward, amazed that even after the pleasure she'd already felt she could be turned on again so soon. All this talk of fantasies, well it brought images into her head. Ones she wanted to put into action.

"Bella," Edward breathed as their lips met. This time there was no rush, with slow intensity they explored each other until they both pulled away panting.

"I want you, so much, "Edward groaned as his hands weaved into her hair. He brought her lips back to his as she trailed her fingertips down his chest, following the lines of muscle that defined it.

"I want you too," Bella repeated as her fingers found and began to tease his nipples. Edward groaned before abruptly pulling away.

"No, not just this, I want all of you. Everything." His eyes were full of heat and it was the stare that trapped her. She finally knew why. He wanted all of her and she was ready to give it.

"Everything," she repeated and his lips crashed down on hers. He didn't wait, his tongue forcing its way through her lips and Bella mewled as he conquered her. His body pushed into hers, every glorious naked inch of it and pressed her into the floor. Her hands found his hair as his found her breasts and began to fondle, the thrum of pleasure beginning to take over her again.

"Edward," she gasped as his lips moved to her throat and she felt his hips press his erection into her thigh as he sighed.

"I love it when you call my name, all raspy and breathless, with so much pleasure in your voice. God, you make me so hard." His voice was gravelly now as well, with that rich darkness she was beginning to love. Bella bit her lips to stop from moaning just at the sound of it.

"And then you go and bite your lip, already swollen from my kisses and it just makes me crazier," his words washed over her face as he took her bottom lip in between his and bit down himself.

"Ugh . . . Edward," she cried as her body arched up against his, her legs wrapping round his waist. His hands smoothed round to her back before picking her up and moving back toward the window, his eyes darkening as he moved.

"I'm going to take you on this window ledge, where anyone can look out and see us, and they'll know that you are mine," he stated and Bella felt a rush of wetness at his words.

"Fuck, yes," her reply was met with a growl and a squeeze.

"All mine," he repeated and slid into her. Bella threw her head back at the sensation, her flesh hyper sensitive after all their previous activities. Edward moaned as he slid back out of her, and then pushed in just as slowly.

"So tight . . . and so wet, Christ Bella . . . you're all my wet dreams rolled into one . . . perfect package . . . fuuck." He didn't move any faster, just pushed and pulled with slow intensity. Bella felt like crying, it was torture.

"Edward, please . . . please . . ." Through the haze he'd brought down on her she saw a wicked grin form on his face.

"What Bella, what do you want?"

"Fuck me . . . hard; fast . . . please . . . fuck me!" Her cry was met with a swift, hard thrust and she practically sobbed as the pleasure pulsed through her.

"Like this?" Edward grunted as his hips slammed into her and Bella could only cry out her answer. It was building, inside her, she could feel herself tightening and she squeezed her legs tighter around him as she felt the wave build.

Only to have him slow down again.

Her cry of protest sounded more like a sob and Edward chuckled darkly above her, sliding in and out of her slowly once again.

"You feel this Bella; feel the build and tightening inside you? So do I. I can feel your every response to me. It's un-fucking-believable. And it's all mine. I should have warned you how possessive I am of you, but I suspect you already know that. I want everything with you, all of it. I want the tears and the laughs, the cries and the kisses," here he leant down and dropped a quick, tongue probing kiss on her lips. "I want the pain," he slowed down to a snails' crawl, "and the pleasure," before thrusting his hips in two quick, powerful, pleasurable pumps. "You're mine and I'm going to spoil you so no other man will ever do. We're in this together, now, you and me."

"Bella and Edward," Bella whispered and a grin formed on his lips. He leant down to her again and this time their lips met in equal intensity.

"Us," he whispered and she grinned before crying out as his thrusts grew quicker. Her head flew back as his lips latched onto her breasts and she raked her nails down his back as the throb grew.

"I'm going to make you come, Bella. The only thing you'll be able to concentrate on is me. And then I'll make you come again, just to make sure you know you belong to me," Edward's voice was commanding and Bella believed every word he said. It sent a little flutter to her already tingling nerves when he spoke to her like that and Bella knew that he could tell. She was already so wet for him, you could hear it as he entered her and he groaned at the rush of wetness his words caused.

"So wet, so aroused . . . and all for me, fuck . . . come, Bella, come calling my name, look out the window and shout to the world who's making you feel like this, come on my rock hard cock that you created, come now!" He pounded into her and Bella felt her walls clench around him. Her body arched and her eyes squeezed shut as she shouted his name.

Through her tightness Edward moved faster, harder and Bella felt the throb intensify. His hand wrapped in her hair, pulling her body taunt and deepening his penetration of her. Her walls trembled around him and a slew of profanities left him as he continued to plough into her.

"One more time, Bella, come for me again, love . . . fuck, you make me so hard . . . you're so tight . . . shit, Bella, this is almost painful . . . so fucking good." His words came out in pants as his body moved above her. The pressure was building and Bella mewled as his hand suddenly appeared between her legs.

"This time . . . shit, this time, Bella . . . scream it . . . Bella!" He thrust into her as he pinched her clit and Bella went hurtling over the edge, clenching him hard as he released into her. He collapsed onto her as her body trembled; her eyes still squeezed shut with pleasure.

"Fuck," Edward groaned as he pulled out of her, Bella moaning at the sensation. He rose off of her, moving his body to the side as Bella stretched out, feeling her muscles tense with soreness and finding pleasure in that. She felt a languid smile form on her face and she couldn't help her contented smile.

"That good, huh?" Edward's voice was amused and Bella didn't deem it worthy of a response. He knew exactly what he'd done to her and exactly how good she felt. Her smile widened and she turned to look out at the night sky. Only to squeak and roll, falling off the ledge to the floor.

She'd completely forgotten she was stretched out, naked, on her window ledge for anyone to see.

"I did wonder when you'd come back to your senses," Edward chuckled and Bella glared at him. It was one thing to be caught up in the moment; it was something else entirely when completely aware of yourself.

"My beautiful Bella, how you amaze me," Edward smiled at her and Bella felt herself flush at her nakedness. After all they'd just done, she could still blush in front of him. Raising her arms to cover herself she gasped as her wrist was grasped by Edward.

"Oh no, you're not hiding from me. Not anymore. We're going to be naked a lot with each other so just get used to it," the tone was a command and Bella couldn't help but grin. As long as he was naked, she'd be okay with being naked herself.

"That's better," he sighed as she raised her chin and he dipped his head to kiss her. "Come on, love, bed time. We'll need our rest after such a good work out," he chuckled and Bella grinned in response. She couldn't help, though, reaching up and tugging the blinds closed, as they should have been. Edward laughed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you? My shy voyeur," he kissed her again and Bella smiled at the affection in his voice. She reached down to twine their fingers together before pulling him in the direction of her bedroom.

"Well, you did mention something about fantasies," she murmured and his lips formed his crooked smile.

"I did. Mmm, voyeur was on the list, so that's one down. We'll have to discuss the rest," he grinned and Bella felt a jolt at the implication in his words. This was going to be amazing, she just knew it.

***

A/N – Well, whew. I hope you guy like, I feel pretty proud of this one as I've never written s DTE before, and I'm assured this falls into that category. It's a one-shot for now, but I could be persuaded to do some more, I like these characters I've created so much.

Also, there are two references in this, however vague, to two stories that are, in my opinion, two of the greatest in the fanfic world. I want to see if you can guess which lines/bits represent which but the two stories are:

The List by Laura Cullen

Master of the Universe by Snowqueens Icedragon

Go read them if you haven't and again, hope you liked it and thanks ever so for reading!


End file.
